bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons 3 (Gelography's Conception)
* The long-awaited Bloons 3 has now arrived! With Bloons 2 and Bloons 1 have over THREE BILLION PLAYS combined, we gift you by making Bloons 3! Go through 12 dimensions of Blooniverse and pop the Bloons you encounter in STYLE!!! * NOTE: Once you start getting really good at the game, it kind of turns into TD. Bloon Types * Regular - Popped in 1 hit, gives $1 cash per Bloon. * Free Dart - Gives another dart and $2 cash. * Tri-Dart - Splits a dart that hits it into three and gives $3 cash. * Rang - Replaces your next weapon with a rang. When the Bloon is popped, it gives $4 cash. * Bomb - Explodes, popping all Bloons in a radius of 4x4 and $5 cash. * Tack Spray - Sprays 8 tacks into 8 different directions and gives $3 cash like the Tri-Dart. * Missile - Spawns a missile on the side (the missile flies to a random Bloon), and when a Bloon gets popped everything in a 3x3 radius of the missile impact gets popped. Also gives $5 cash for each Bloon hit no matter what type. * Napalm - Fires one missile at every Bloon within a 5x5 radius of the Napalm Bloon. * Nuclear - Shoots THREE MISSILES at every Bloon within a 7x7 radius of the Nuclear Bloon! Three missiles turn 3x3 radius into a 5x5 radius. Talk about Bloon obliteration. Wall Types * Dirt - Takes one hit to break. * Iron - Can only be broken down by bombs or magic that you buy later down. * Gold - Can only be popped by fire (Flames Monkey and/or Dragon Mage) * Rubber - Any weapon except bombs (they just explode and do nothing) bounce off. It takes 8 hits to take this wall down. * Magnetic - Any weapon except for magic can be detected within a short radius and be eaten up, making it do nothing. Level Names Not to be confused with Stages and Levels, each Bloon popped gives XP (experience points). Once you get enough XP, you level up. Each level-up gives Awesome Points, Game Center Points, or Google Play XP. Each level has a name. Format: Level #: Name (XP needed) * Level 1: Unborn (0, this is your level at beginning) * Level 2: Born (25 XP) * Level 3: Baby (50 XP) a. Unlocks the Monkey Shop. * Level 4: Grasshopper (85 XP) a. An obvious reference to the Level 2 name on the NK website. * Level 5: Bee (120 XP) * Level 6: Daycare Time (185 XP) * Level 7: Toddler Monkey (275 XP) * Level 8: Kinder Monkey (425 XP) * Level 9: Child Monkey (775 XP) Shop This is where you buy monkeys. You first appear here when you buy the Dart Monkey. Dimensions & Levels Monkey Lane (Dimension 1) Stage 1: Bloons THREE!!! Stage 2: Please Pop Us Stage 3: Pop Us, We Want To Die Stage 4: Rang-a-Thang Stage 5: Darts On Sale: Infinity% Off! Stage 6: I Will Tri Getting More Darts Stage 7: Crack Open To The Ground Stage 8: I Can Tri Making A Burnt Shirt of Dirt Stage 9: Trump's Strongest Wall Yet! Using Iron For The Irony Stage 10: The Bell Rang Already (don't see the pun? sad) Stage 11: A Million Tri-s Will Do It Stage 12: Bomb-arded! Bloon Dunes Stage 13: Bombs Away! Stage 14: These Jokes Have No Irony Stage 15: Rubber Colors, Double Trouble Stage 16: Stage 17: Stage 18: Stage 19: Stage 20: Stage 21: Stage 22: Stage 23: Stage 24: